


daylight  /  冏悠

by heretoyoung



Series: NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833043
Kudos: 6





	daylight  /  冏悠

“我想見你，現在很想。”

這則訊息在被徐煐淏看到前，早被放置了一個小時以上。並非他有心要忽略，而是按道理講這個時間點訊息的傳送者早睡下了，他有良好的作息習慣，而徐煐淏只差了他一點。

還醒著嗎？

他這樣回覆，在視線還沒完全適應一片黑暗裡突然乍現的手機螢幕亮光前又掐熄了亮度。

徐煐淏和中本悠太在一起沒什麼特別的理由，或許是被彼此吸引，又或許單單只是因為好奇同齡人都該做些什麼，所以開始談起了戀愛。但似乎兩個人都稱得上笨拙，沒有想像中的擅長。

當初徐煐淏一面張嘴吃飯一面告知自己和中本悠太正在交往，李泰容先是點頭，然後大概半會兒他才收縮了瞳孔，擺明著不敢置信。

“嘿，這時候應該接上一句I'm just kidding了吧？”

見對面的人只是聳了聳肩，看不出有想多做解釋的下一步動作，李泰容認了並且妥協，“在這之前，我還以為悠太是和馬克在一起。”

徐煐淏想回答，因為他們不擅長。

以往他們總是一塊出門吃飯、運動、逛街買衣服，當然交往後這些日常也沒有變，點多了的餐點、冰美式、大一號的外套，習以為常的瑣事確實沒有在確認關係後五個字下產生任何變動。

所以在任何人眼裡，中本悠太對弟弟的親暱，都比起對於自己的，更來得像是一對戀人。徐煐淏點點頭，在李泰容的注視下輕易地附議。

要去接你嗎？

並沒有立即得到回覆，上一則也是，不過徐煐淏還是出了房，頂著那頭被壓塌的鳥窩。他想，要是他的大阪男孩睡著了，那就當作散個步也行，哪怕現下時間是清晨三點半——不過這份理念並沒有被實現，他的男孩就倚著牆站在門口。

“怎麼處在這裡，站多久了？也不怕感冒。”

“Johnny，現在是夏天。”

中本悠太抬手，輕易地掛上他的肩膀，並且似乎清楚知道自己什麼模樣的笑容最能撩撥人心弦，“等到你醒了才過來的，只是忘了把手機帶上。”

徐煐淏抱著他，這往往讓他想起老家那隻玩具熊，不過懷裡的人太瘦了，手心只抓住了骨感，和玩偶絲毫不一致。他罕見地皺起眉，用不大的音量向中本悠太抱怨，“要是我一路睡到天亮，你是不是不睡啦。”

徐煐淏突然想到，他們似乎很喜歡擁抱，當然也可能只是他單方面喜歡。不單純因為他享受在張開手臂後，稍微彎點腰，將下巴抵在中本悠太的肩膀上頭。就連熱得不得不開冷氣的夏天，他也甘願和中本悠太黏踢踢地相擁入眠。

不過他們並沒有太多機會能夠像現在這樣，坦然地接受一份擁抱。

偶爾在巡演期間他們能幸運地被分配上幾天同房，那時兩張加大的單人床會奢侈地被捨去一張，徐煐淏會摟著中本悠太或者後者自個兒鑽進他的被窩裡，手腳並用，整個人賴在他身上。他親吻他的額頭，而他親吻他的下巴。

“怎麼會突然睡不著，多睡了午覺嗎？”夏天的冷氣房待久了確實會讓人開始發懶，沒能戰勝睡意的話，和床單來場夢境旅遊也是無可避免的事。徐煐淏走到冰箱旁，問中本悠太要不要喝杯熱牛奶，人們總是說它能夠助眠。

中本悠太搖搖頭，眼角或者嘴角都揚著好看的弧度，都充斥著笑意。徐煐淏闔上冰箱門，坐到中本悠太身側，指尖還殘留了一些涼氣，所以他沒有去抱他，“就是想我想到睡不著覺嗎？但我中午才去過10樓和你們一塊吃午餐。”

“我坐的位子能多看到的只有正前方的，李馬克。”

中本悠太伸出手比畫了視線位置，稍微噘起嘴，把聲音弄得低沉把語調搞得嚴肅。當然，徐煐淏只被人逗笑，他甚至思考了對方究竟是多沒有睡意才能這樣精神。

“你可以找個理由，多把我留下來。”他挪了身，湊得近一些，然後摟上肩膀，親親他的眉眼。

“比方說，想多親親你嗎？”

“這種理由的話我肯定會排除萬難也留下來。”

於是他們親吻，淺嚐為止的親暱，在語尾的句點落下之後。徐煐淏又想笑，這回他看見中本悠太也揚著嘴角，不知道他倆笑的是不是湊到一塊去了。他只是想，他們果然還是挺不擅長。

徐煐淏又更往前湊，像個大孩子似的用下巴倚著對方的肩膀，他說太陽快開始上班了，該回去了。

“等你睡醒，我們去常去的那間咖啡廳喝咖啡，或者我去10層泡給你也行，今天一整天都給你。”

“晚安，悠太。”

20/06/26


End file.
